Uma grande mudança após o vstibular
by Joyce.mamoru
Summary: O que pode mudar na vida depois de um vestibular?
1. O vestibular e o telefonema

Um Mural com muitos nomes e muita gente em volta.

Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros presos em dois odangos se destaca entre os demais: Eu Passei! Eu passei! Eu passei para medicina na Uerj!!! Eu nem acreditoooooooo!!!!

Uma outra garota de curtos cabelos azuis se aproxima da loira: Que legal Serena.

Serena: O que aconteceu Ami? Você parece triste... Não me diga que...

Ami: Fiquei em segundo lugar na UNICAMP... (Com a cabeça baixa)

Serena: E você diz isso assim? Se alegre garota... Você passou em segundo com mais de 5 mil pessoas concorrendo.

Ami: Nós vamos ter de nos separar... E...O que minha mãe vai pensar?

Serena: Que ela criou uma das garotas mais inteligentes do Brasil!!

Serena se joga em cima de Ami e elas caem no chão...

---------------------------------------------Um bom tempo depois------------------------------------------------------------

Um jovem loiro de olhos verdes atende o telefone: Alô!!...Oi Sere...

Jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis: O que odango quer Andrew?

Andrew: Sei... (Tapa o telefone onde se fala) Shiiii... eu quero escuta-la Darien!!!

Darien: Está bem...

Andrew: Sério?... Que legal!... E quando você vem?... O que já?...

D: "Já o que?"

Andrew: Que otimo Sere... Em que colocação?...

D: "Colocação de que? Deve ser a Ami certamente ela passou, ela sempre foi inteligente e quanto a Odango Atama?... Bem ela é uma cabeça de vento... Nunca passaria no vestibular..."

Andrew: Não acredito!... Que bom Sere... Eh?... Mas vai ser bom para ela... Sério??? Meu Deus a Ami é realmente muito inteligente!!

D: "Sabia... Só poderia estar falando da Ami"

Andrew: É Serena parece que todos os seus amigos são inteligentes... (Andrew deu uma gargalhada) Certamente! A Mina passou para Artes na UFRS, Lita passou para gastronomia, e vai estudar na França!, já a Rei passou para Letras também na UFRS, e a Ami na UNICAMP...

D: "Meu Deus, passou na UNICAMP? Por que eu não tentei para lá também??? Ah... Lembrei... Demando!!!"

Andrew: E não se esqueça de mim!!! Eu passei para Direito na UERJ e ainda tem o Darien que também passou para medicina... Ei!!! Não precisa gritar. Ele também está fazendo medicina, e na UERJ como...

D: Para de falar de mim para essa Odango!

Andrew: Para de gritar comigo! Não foi eu quem te chamou de Odango!... Tá desculpe não tive intenção... Tá ok!! (Ele dá uma gargalhada e olha para Darien e volta a gargalhar)

D: "O que essa garota sem cerebro falou?"

Andrew: Está certo Sere! Te espero!!! Fica com Deus... Obrigado!... Tchau!!! (Desliga o telefone)

D: E Aí o que Odango queria?

Andrew: (Com um sorriso meio de lado parecendo que estava escondendo algo) Nada de mais!

D: Quando ela falou algo que prestasse?

Andrew: Ela só disse que...

D: Disse que... o que?

Andrew: Bem... Ela disse que...

D: Fala logo Andrew!!!

Andrew: A Ami passou para a UNICAMP em 2º lugar!

D: Em 2º lugar? Que bom! Ela merece! Ela sempre estudou muito!

Andrew: Eh!!! E...

D: E.. O que?

Andrew: A Serena...

D: O que tem ela (Com cara de o que aquela pirralha sem cerebro fez desta vez?)

Andrew: Ela passou no vestibular...

D: (Espantado) Ela tentou a faculdade de palhaços?

Andrew: (Cara de eu não acredito que ele disse isso) Não cara ela passou para uma Faculdade... digo Universidade de prestígio, você sabe eu tinha te falado que ela só ia tentar um vestibular e ela passou...

D: Eh... Você me falou algo do tipo... Falou que ela ia tentar... Na... Não... Não pode ser...( Levando as mãos a cabeça em desespero)

Andrew: Eh! Ela passou em Medicina na UERJ, a mesma que você!

D: "Não é possível!" ( Voltando a seriedade) Ela provavelmente passou por reclassificação ou por cotas! Sim definitivamente por cotas!! Como não! Ela sempre estudou em escola pública como não tentaria por cotas? "Como eu sou besta na UERJ tem cotas como eu pude esquecer?"

Andrew: Ela não passou por cotas Darien... Você sabe que a família dela tem dinheiro ela só estudou em escola pública por que o pai dela não queria que ela se envolvesse com playboys por aí " É Ken tem alguns parafusos soltos! Ele deve achar que a pessoa tem que crescer por si e não depender do dinheiro dos pais como ele fez, mas nem todos são assim"

D: Então como?

Andrew: Ela não é burra Darien e nunca foi! Ela... bem... digamos que ela tinha quem a desviasse do caminho dos livros.

D: Essa pessoa fazia muito bem o seu trabalho! Lembro do dia que a conheci! Ela e aquela prova com 3,0 escrito em vermelho!

Andrew: (Deu uma gargalhada) Eu daria tudo para ter visto essa cena!! (Voltou a gargalhar)

D: Não vejo nenhuma graça!

Andrew: Vamos Darien! Não era tão ruim assim conviver com ela! Ela foi a única que conseguiu te fazer rir depois da Esmeralda...(Andrew levou as mãos a boca e olhou para Darien e poder ver o cenho dele se tornar triste) Desculpe eu não que...

D: Não faz mal... faz muito tempo não é? (Ele olha para a janela e vê a lua) De qualquer modo você tem razão eu voltei a sorrir quando à conheci... Ela me modificou um pouco... Não me leve a mal!!! Ela sempre me fazia agir como uma criança! Parecia que eu tinha a idade dela!! Ela sempre me arrancou esse lado!.. Meu Deus só de pensar que vou ter de encontra-la já começo a agir como uma criança... Droga de ODANGO ATAMA!

Andrew: E olha que vocês se conheceram por menos de um ano! imagine depois dos proximos anos!

D: Nem me lembre, vou ter que aguenta-la pelos corredores por pelo menos 4 anos...Ufff...

Andrew: Eu acho que tem alguém aqui se esquecendo de alguma coisa!!

D: Do que?

Andrew: Pense!!! Pense!!! Eu sei que você é inteligente e tem uma boa memoria!

D: Deixe-me ver... Algo relacionado a Odango? E.. eu... talvez?...Bem... NÃO!!! NÃO PODE SER!!!

Andrew: Parece que agora você lembrou!

D: Como você pode deeixar eu fazer isto?

Andrew: Eu tentei te impedir, mas você disse que não tinha como ela passar mesmo!

D: Como eu poderia saber que ODANGO ATAMA iria passar por um milagre no vestibular da UERJ?

Andrew: Não foi por milagre Darien... Ela ficou em 5º lugar!

D: O que? Não pode ser!!! Mas...Mas... Eu...

Andrew: Eu sei... Eu sei... Você...

D: Como ela pode ter passado em 5º lugar se eu passei na 6º colocação?

Andrew: Parece que a cabeça dela tem mais do que apenas vento Darien!!

D: Não acredito!!! Como isso pode estar acontecendo comigo!?

Andrew: Relache cara as coisas não são tão ruins assim!

D: Como não? Essa menina que deve estar uma verdadeira baleia pela quantidade de comida que comia, bem essa cabeça de vento... Ela vai ficar se gabando por ter conseguido uma colocação maior e além do mais... Ela vai vir morar aqui conosco até ela terminar a faculdade!!!

Fim de capítulo 

E aí gostaram? Não se preocupem esse capítulo foi só para tentar, olhe bem tentar explicar a situação, pois só para a frente vocês vão entender...

O que demando tem com essa história? E Esmeralda? Como Serena entra nesse meio? E quem levava Serena para o "mal caminho"?


	2. E chega Serena

Darien conheceu Serena quando ela tinha 14 anos e ele tinha 16, bem depois de uns 7 meses Serena se mudou com os seus pais e com suas amigas já que os pais delas também tinham sido transfiridas de alguma forma para o mesmo lugar, e Darien e Serena depois de então só se falaram por telefone, digo brigavam por telefone e agora Serena prestou vestibular para a Universidade que sempre quis estudar, e passou. Darien tinha prometido que de presente se ela passasse ele daria moradia para ela durante seus anos de estudo, é claro que ele nunca realmente acreditou que ela passaria então...

...Todo o capítulo anterior...

Capítulo de hoje 

Serena acabara de chegar Darien não estava em casa e Andrew estava na cozina( Ele também morava com Darien)

Serena: And!!

Andrew: Serena é você?

Serena: Esperando mais alguma mulher?

Andrew: (Saindo da cozinha) Claro que não estou esperando nenhuma garo..(Ele ficou sem palavras ao ver Serena diante da porta) " Essa é a Serena? A pequena serena? Como ela pode... Bem... Ela está... Simplesmente... Linda!"

Serena: Não vai me ajudar não? Tenho mais duas malas destas no corredor!

Andrew: Uma não é suficiente não?

Serena: Bem... Na verdade... é... as outras malas são de livros!

Andrew: Quantos livros você trouxe?

Serena: Poucos...

Andrew: Uff..."ainda bem"

Serena: Uns 300

Andrew: O que!!!

Serena: Ora and.. Você não vai me abraçar não? Não está com saudades?

Andrew: Claro!! (Caminhou até Serena e a abraçou muito forte)

Nesse meio tempo Darien chega e vê os dois abraçados

D: " Nossa Andrew não tem jeito, ele tem Reica e ainda procura garotas? Bem essa parece ter um belo corpo, bem ao menos um belo... pare com isso Darien acabe com isso não deixe ele Trair Reica!" Boa noite!!!

Andrew: ( Saindo do abraço e olhando para Darien) Boa noite!

Darien se vira para olhar a mulher em sua frente

D: "Nossa que olhos lindos, que face linda, é um anjo, só pode ser um anjo!! Não... Dizem que anjos não tem sexo e essa mulher é definitivamente uma mulher! Tamanho? Perfeito... Olhos? Perfeitos, azuis como o mar. Corpo? Meu Deus perfeito... Boca? Quero beija-la agora e... e seio..."

S: Boa noite!

D: Boa noite! "Que voz linda!, parece com a voz de alguém, mas quem... Não conheço ninguém como ela..."

S: " Meu Deus ele está mais bonito que antes! Como? Ai Darien... Como você é lindo, sempre foi, mas agora está quase irresistivel" Pode me ajudar com as malas And...

D: "And... Quanta intimidade"

Andrew: Claro Serena!

Darien se vira outra vez para Serena

D: Serena?... ODANGO?

S: Quem mais eu poderia ser?

D: "Não pode ser! Serena? A baixinha, comilona, cabeça de vento? A menininha?"

S: Eu cresci um pouco não?

D: Eh! " Cresceu? Você se tornou uma mulher não só cresceu! não... você não pode ser Serena!"

S: Darien-baka está tudo bem?

D: " Sim definitivamente é ela" Sim... Digo.. não... Estou com dor de cabeça, é melhor eu ir me deitar! "Como essa mulher pode ser a Serena?"

S: Espere... (mexe na sua bolsa e tira algo) toma!

D: O que é isso?

S: Tem certeza que faz medicina? É um remedio, não vê?

D: Não seria veneno, não é?

S: É só tylenol! mas se você não quer...

D: Não tudo bem obrigado...

Ele foi pegar o remedio e ao tocar nas mãos de Serena e depois olha nos olhos dela e sente todo o seu corpo se enrrigecer...

D: Obrigado ( e saiu correndo para o seu quarto) " Como isso pode acontecer? Se acalme garoto se acalme... como você pode fazer isso comigo? e na frente dela?" (Darien olha para uma parte do seu corpo que... Bem vocês sabem... reagiu com o toque na mão da Serena) " Se você agiu assim no primeiro dia, e eu tive que agir como uma garota assustada... Imagine o que vai acontecer conosco pelos próximos 4 anos... quatro não 6... Por que ela tinha que passar no vestibular? E para medicina... Por que eu prometi que daria habitação a ela e na minha?!! E por que raios eu esqueci da raiva que eu sentia por ela? por que ela tem que ter crescido? Por que ela se tornou uma mulher? Ai, que pergunta! No que mais ela se transformaria? mas ela tinha que ser tão linda? nem pude brigar por causa das malas!!! Ai!! eu realmente estou com dor de cabeça preciso de água tenho que tomar esse remedio!"

Fim de Capítulo 

E aí gostaram? Espero que sim!!! Olhe eu só estou ambientando ainda não faço a menor ideia de quantos capítulos esse fanfic vai ter..

Então quanto mais sugestões vocês me mandarem melhor! para mim e como eu também tenho outras duas fanfics pode ser que uma fique mais esquecida que a outra! E se vocês me ajudarem com sugestões seria muito bom!!! O que eu já sei é o papel de Darien, Serena, Demando, Esmeralda, Andrew e alguns outros que nem foram mencionados...

Mas vocês já sabem que faltam pessoas nessa história e esse já é meio caminho andado, né? KKKKK eu sou Má em dizer isso e não dizer quem são, mas no proximo vocês já possam ter uma noção, ou talvez não...

Beijos e obrigada por ler minha fic...


	3. O sonho e a descoberta de uma data

Estou no meu quarto deitado olhando para o teto. Olho para o relógio e são 3 horas. Fico com cede e vou na cozinha beber um copo d'água. Já voltando escuto um barulho, "Deve ser o Andrew, ele sempre é muito barulhento" penso eu. Ando em direção ao meu quarto e derrepente eu me lembro

"E se for a Serena?... Não não pode ser..." penso eu.

Chego no meu quarto e me deito na cama. Pensamentos vem a minha cabeça... "E se fosse Serena o que aconteceria? É melhor nem pensar... Ela não é ninguém importante só alguém que sempre me estressou, e que sempre me fazia agir como se eu fosse uma criança, ela é aquela garotinha irritante que sempre me tirava do sério! Bem não é mais uma garotinha é uma MULHER! E meu Deus por que tinha que ser tão bonita?... Mas não se lembre de como ela era, não de como ela é!! Ela está começando a estudar agora por que não nos avisou assim que ela soube que passou no vestibular? Eu poderia ter me preparado psicológicamente... Bem não para encontrar a Serena que eu emcontrei..."

Escuto um barulho e me assusto um pouco. "Quem poderia ser?"

Escuto a massaneta, vejo a porta ser aberta. Darien está dormindo?- Escuto uma voz feminina

Darien: Quem é? "Como se eu não soubesse!"

Serena: Vai me dizer que já esqueceu a minha voz...

Darien: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Serena: Isso é pergunta que se faça para uma mulher que entra no seu quarto?

Darien: É pergunta que se faça para uma garotinha como você! " Finalmente pude responder algo descentemente"

Serena: Eu não sou mais essa garotinha Darien...

Darien: Ah... É mesmo...(respondo com tom de deboche)

Serena: É... Não sou mais. Agora sou uma mulher...

Darien: É mesmo?... Então me prove (Ainda com tom de deboche) "Meu Deus o que eu falei estou maluco!"

Serena: É isso que você quer?

Darien: Claro! "O que eu falei?"

Serena: Está bem!

Eu juro que mesmo no escuro pude ver ela dando um sorriso.

Vejo as luzes se acendendo, fico meio cego por alguns segundos, mas quando a visão volta fico pasmo. Serena está na minha frente com uma camisola ( Em portugal ???? é uma roupa para durmir) rosa super sexy, suas pernas estão de fora, umas longas pernas "será que não existe fim?"

Serena: E aí Darien? Sou ou não sou uma mulher agora?

Darien: Hum, rum. (afirmo com a cabeça)

Vejo Serena dar um leve sorriso travesso "Hum, o que ela está tramando?"

Serena: Bem... Ainda falta uma coisa para eu me tornar uma mulher completa! E você é quem pode me ajudar!

Darien: Eu?

Serena: Sim você!

Ela vem se aproximando e chega perto da minha cama.

Darien: o que você está fazendo?

Serena: Será que você realmente não está me entendendo?

Darien: Do que que você está falando? "Ela não pode estar falando disso"

Serena: Quer que eu desenhe?

Darien: O quê?

Serena: ( Da um sorriso) É melhor eu te mostrar...

Serena se joga em cima de mim.

Darien: O que você está fazendo?

Serena me dá um beijo, mas eu afasto-a.

Darien: O que você está fazendo?

Serena: Quer que eu demonstre outra vez?

Serena dá um outro beijo em Darien e ele desta vez retribue o beijo. Mas logo se afasta.

Darien: Sere... Nós não podemos fazer isso!

Serena: Porque não?

Darien: Por quê? Você ainda é menor de idade! Você ainda tem 17!

Serena: E qual é o problema?

Darien: Eu já sou um adulto! E se algo acontecesse entre nós eu poderia ir parar na cadeia! e seu pai provavelmente ajudaria a policia e jogaria a chave fora!

Serena: Eu não deixaria meu amor!

Serena me dá um outro beijo!

Darien: Serena nós não podemos!

Serena: Claro que pode! Eu quero! E você também, bem ao menos é o que o pequeno Darien está me dizendo. (Eu fico completamente vermelho com o comentario dela) E além do mais eu quero e sempre quis que você fosse o meu primeiro, mas não aguento mais! Você está tão lindo... Está irresistivel!

Darien: Serena nós nã... Primeiro?... Isso quer dizer que você é...

Serena me confirma com a cabeça...

Darien: Você é virgem e quer que eu... Quer que eu seja o seu primeiro?

Serena: Claro! Eu sempre quis...

Darien: Mas a primeira vez tem que ser especial e com uma pessoa que você gosta!

Serena: Com você seria especial!

Ela me dá um outro beijo.

Serena: E eu não gosto de você. Eu te amo!

Darien: Eu também te amo! Desde o momento em que eu te conheci!

Serena: Eu te amo Darien, desde não sei quando!

Eu já não podendo me controlar tiro ela de cima de mim, jogo-a do meu lado e começo a beija-la sem parar. Então derrepente...

Darien: Ah!!!! " Um sonho?"

As luzes se ascendem e serena em sua camisola rosa está diante de mim!

Eu te amo Darien- Diz serena e se joga sobre mim me beijando

Darien: Ah!!!! (Levanto assustado) "outro sonho" (Olho para o lado alguém se mexe) "Serena?"

Serena: Oi, meu amor... Já acordou? Vamos volte a dormir! ( ela me puxa me abraça e eu fecho meus olhos)

Acordo outra vez olho para os lados, mas não tem ninguém.

Darien: "Será que tudo foi um sonho? estou com sede, é melhor eu ir beber água"

Me levanto e vou em direção a cozinha escuto um barulho, a luz se acende e vejo serena com a mesma camisola rosa, só que desta vez com um robe( Algo(uma manta ou algo do tipo) que cobe a camisola) por cima. E ela também está me olhando como se perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo alí.

Darien: "Mais um sonho... Fazer o quê? Eu tenho que aproveitar antes que eu acorde outra vez!"

Me aproximo dela e a abraço, sinto como se ela se retraisse.

Serena: Darien... Você é sonambulo ou algo do tipo?

Darien: " O quê? isso não é um sonho? Meu Deus o que eu faço?"

Me retiro do abraço e...

Darien: Sere-baka o que você está fazendo? está tentando me seduzir ou algo do tipo?

Serena: Você é quem estava me abraçando baka!

Darien: Eu? Você deve estar maluca! Eu nunca te abraçaria! Tchau!

Serena: Darien-Baka volte aqui!

Eu entro no meu quarto e fecho a porta, mas ainda posso escutar ela chingando do outro lado da porta.

Darien: "Meu Deus pensei que não conseguiria sair desta!"

---------------------------------------------------Seis meses depois---------------------------------------------------

Darien: Ainda bem que as férias chegaram eu já estava cansado dos professores Jedeite! Quando eles sabem que eu conheço Serena eles ficavam... Ai! Ela é tão boa! Ela vai ser uma otima medica! Você tem muita sorte por conviver com ela! Ela é tão boa quanto você! Ela me lembra você quando estava no primeiro período- Isso já estava me enchendo, eu já estava a ponto de Explodir!

Jedeite: Cara você está é com ciumes!

Darien: Você está louco?!! Como eu poderia ter ciumes dela?!

Jedeite: Ela está roubando o seu lugar de queridinho!

Darien: Ela nunca conseguiria roubar nada meu! Nada!

Jedeite: É mesmo?

Darien: É! Nunca!!

Jedeite: Bem... Sabe... Ela está na Universidade tem... Bem... Um semestre e...

Darien: E o que?!!!

Jedeite: Bem... Ela já é tão ou mais popular que você!

Darien: Não enche! Eu não ligo para o que esses aluninhos meia boca pensão de mim!

Jedeite: Eu não estou falando apenas dos alunos Darien!

Darien: O que?

Jedeite: Bem ela está tão popular quanto você em relação aos professores, e eu me refiro a aqueles que ainda nem conhecem ela.

Darien: Ma, mas como?

Jedeite: Você pensou que isso só acontecia com você? Assim como aconteceu com você, ela já é conhecida por todos os professores e é bem vista por eles!

Darien: Essa garota Quer roubar-me tudo!

Jedeite: Vamos Darien não exagere!

---------------------------------------------No apartamento de Darien----------------------------------------------

Andrew: Serena para! (Muitas risadas)

Serena: Não, Você merece muitas cossegas! (Faz mais cossegas em Andrew)

Andrew: Para Serena eu já não aguento mais de tanto rir! (Mais risadas)

Serena: Se não aguenta não deveria ter começado! ( Muito mais risadas)

Andrew: Está bem Mais para. Por favor! (risos)

Serena: Com uma condição!(Risos)

Andrew:Qualquer coisa. Mas para!

Serena: Ok!

Andrew: Ok?

Serena: Ok! Você vai ter que cozinhar o seu ensopado surpresa!

Andrew: (Começa a gargalhar) Serena você não muda mesmo! Estou indo para a cozinha então!

Darien chega e se joga no sofa e fica encarando Serena

Serena: Algúm problema Darien-Baka?

Darien: Nada que seja da sua conta!

Serena faz um bico.

Serena: Seu idiota eu só estava perguntando...

Darien da um leve sorriso, mas Serena percebe.

Serena: Ah! achou graça?(com um tom divertido)

Darien: Talvez...

Serena: É?

Darien: É!

Serena: Então agora você vai ter razão para rir de verdade agora!

Darien: O qu...

Serena se joga em cima de Darien e começa a fazer cossegas nele. Risos de Darien podem ser escutados em todo o apartamento, Andrew sai da cozinha para ver o que está acontecendo, e ao ver da um sorriso voltando a cozinha.

Serena: Isso é por você rir de mim.(Risos)

Darien: Ah! É? então...

Darien consegue se desviar das cossegas e começa a fazer cossegas nela.

Darien: E isso é por você me fazer rir o tempo todo! (risos)

Serena: Isso... Isso não... não vale! (risos)

Darien: E por que? (Agora já recebendo outra vez as cossegas de Serena, e mais risos)

Serena: Por que eu sempre te faço sorrir!

Darien: Ah! É sério? (risos)

Serena: É sério... E eu gosto de te fazer sorrir!

Darien para de fazer cossegas e consegue prende-la num abraço.

Darien: E por quê?

Trim... Trim... (Telefone)

Serena: Por que eu gosto de te ver sorrir?(Telefone) por que você tem um ar angelical quando sorri(telefone) Por que eu fico feliz ao te ver feliz(telefone) Por que eu gosto de você!

Darien se espanta liberando Serena, e ela atende o telefone enquanto ele fica parado sem reação, sem pensamentos!

Serena: Alô!...Oi! Se... Você lembrou!... Obrigada!... Sério?... Que bom... Não acredito, Sério?... Não se preocupe semana que vem já vou ter mais uma pronta... Já?... E o que é?... (Serena faz um biquinho) Você é mal!...Oi Ta!...Obrigada por ter lembrado... Eu sei ele está ocupado... Mas de qualquer jeito agradece a ele também pelo menos ele lembrou!... Está bem, não se preoculpe... Eu entendo... Tchau... Beijos...

Serena desliga o telefone e se vira para Darien que já voltou ao normal

Serena: Você está bem?

Darien: Claro! Estou ótimo!

Serena: Que bom! Fico feliz!

Andrew grita da cozinha...

Andrew: Serena quem era?

Serena: Eram uns amigos meus!

Andrew: O que eles queriam te ligando agora? Bem se eu puder saber, claro!...

Serena: Não tem problema... Eles, ao contrario de certas pessoas. (Ela olha para Darien, olha para a porta da cozinha e volta a olhar para Darien) Eles me ligaram para me Desejar feliz Aniversário!

Fim do Capítulo 

E aí estão gostando? Ainda não chegou na história em si não tá? Simplesmente quero que vocês montem o quebra cabeça, ok?

Quem são as pessoas do telefone que lembraram do aniversário dela? Uma dessas pessos vai ter um certo valor nessa fic, eu acho, se eu não mudar de ideia...

Obrigada por lerem minha fanfic! Bye Bye... Até a proxima!


	4. Muitas flores e um pedido que será ate

**A mudança após o vestibular**

**Capítulo 4 - Muitas flores e um pedido que será atendido**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Andrew: Aniversário?

Serena: Sim...

Andrew aparece na porta da cozinha

Andrew: Mas o seu aniversário não é só no dia 30 de...

Serena: E que dia é hoje?

Andrew: Eu não acredito! Me desculpe Serena eu me esqueci completamente! ( Com uma cara muito triste)

Serena: Não tem problema não! Está tudo bem! ( Ela da um grande Sorriso) É só você Preparar a comida com capricho que vai ficar tudo bem!

Andrew chega perto de Serena e da um abraço nela

Andrew: Serena você não existe! Não se preoculpe a comida vai ficar ótima! E o seu presente vai vir depois! Você merece!

Logo ele volta para a cozinha. E depois Serena se vira para Darien.

Serena: E você não vai ao menos me desejar nada?

Darien: Se Andrew não te desejou por quê eu deveria fazer isso?

Serena: Você conhece o Andrew... Ele é um pouco distraído... Daqui a pouco ele se lembra.

Darien: Você é muito esperançosa!

Andrew: Me desculpe Serena! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

Serena: Obrigada! Oniichan! (Se vira para Darien) Viu?

Darien: (afirma com a cabeça) Vi!

Serena: E aí...?

Darien: E aí, o quê?

Serena: Não vai dizer nada?

Darien: Dizer o que?

Serena faz um bico, se vira e começa a caminhar para o seu quarto, e nesse tempo Darien dá um sorriso

Darien: Feliz aniversário! ( Serena dá um sorriso e se vira para Darien que está com um buque de rosas vermelhas na mão direita e uma caixa de bombons em forma de coração com um laço vermelho)

Serena: Você lembrou! (Ela se joga em cima de Darien, e ele cai no sofá)

Darien: Eu posso viver com Andrew, mas não sou tão cabeça vazia como meu amigo.

Seus lábios estão muito perto e Serena está sobre Darien

Serena: Eu sei que você não é como ele. (olha diretamente nos olhos dele)Se sei.

Darien: É? Você antes não gostava dele?

Serena: Eu ainda gosto!

Darien fecha o cenho

Darien: Por isso que você queria vir estudar aqui! tão longe de casa...

Serena: Também afinal ele é um de meus melhores amigos, é como se fosse um irmão mais velho para mim, mas eu sempre quis estudar aqui!

Darien: Só amigos? Você não gosta dele... Quero dizer gostar de verdade?

Serena: Eu gosto dele de verdade! Eu disse que ele era como um irmão para mim, não disse?

Darien: (Da um risinho) Não era disso que eu falava!

Serena: Então do quê?

Darien: Hahaha. Eu perguntei se você não ama ele...

Serena: Eu disse que considero ele meu irmão, claro que eu amo ele, ele é como alguém da minha familia.

Darien: Você é assim mesmo ou se faz de tonta?

Serena: Como?

Darien: Eu queria saber se você gostava do Andrew como alguém que você poderia se casar e ter filhos!

Serena: Bem... Eu gostava dele desse jeito.

Dariem: De verdade?(Com o cenho fechado e ao mesmo tempo triste)

Serena: Eu disse que gostava! Não gosto mais! Não desse jeito! Ele agora é só como um amigo, um irmão mais velho, e só!

Darien abre um sorriso

Darien: Que bom!

Serena: Eu adoro quando você sorri!

Darien fica vermelho e delicamente se coloca de pé junto com Serena

Darien: Não vai ver seu presente?

Serena pega as flores e a caixa de bombons

Serena: Que bom!

Darien: Os bombons, não tinham outro formato!

Serena: Verdade?

Darien: O dia dos namorados foi esse mês não? ( No brasil o dia dos namorados não é comemorado no dia de são valentim, é comemorado no dia 12 de junho)

Serena: Eu tinha esquecido... Faz muito tempo que eu não tenho um.

Darien da um leve sorriso e sussurra: Ainda bem!

Serena: Mas de qualquer modo, muito obrigada! Eu adoro essa marca de bombons! São os meus favoritos! Eu amo chocolate branco! Obrigada Darien!

Serena se joga outra vez, mas dessa vez eles não caem, Serena abraça Darien e ele fica vermelho por um tempo, até que...

Piiiiiiii, piiiiiiiii (Campainha)

Serena: Eu atendo! ( se dirige para a porta, e abre a porta) Sim?

Muitas flores de todas as cores, muitos balões e seis entregadores de diferentes lugares com caixas nas mãos

Serena: Meu Deus!

Depois de um tempo tudo estava dentro do apartamento.

Serena: Nossa! Que lindo!

Darien com cara de raiva

Darien: Quem te mandou isso?!!!

Serena: Eu não sei tenho que ver os cartões. São de pelo menos seis pessoas diferentes!

Andrew entra na sala distraidamente

Andrew: Sere o que você acha de... ( se espanta e se maravilha) Nossa! O que é tudo isso? Quem mandou? São para você Sere?

Serena: Eu acho que sim! Tem o meu nome, não?

Andrew: Ah! É verdade!

Darien: Você ainda não me disse... Que pessoas te mandaram isso!

Serena pega cinco dos seis bilhetes

Serena: Bem deixe-me ver (Ela olha os bilhetes e começa a pular) São das meninas! Elas Lembraram de mim! Elas lembraram de mim! Lembraram de mim!!!

Darien pega o último e começa a ler.

Querida Serena,

Nós sentimos sua falta! Como não sentir se você é tão especial?

Nesse dia que você completa mais um ano nós não poderiamos deixar de pensar e lembrar de você!

Você é mais que especial para todos nós, você é uma luz que ilumina todos a sua volta!

Todos os dias são especiais depois da sua existência, mas hoje especialmente, que você se tornou uma adulta, uma verdadeira mulher, as flores se desabrocharam muito mais bonitos, e para te demonstrar isso nós lhe enviamos 1001 rosas amarelas, brancas e rosas para você constatar.

Com carinho, SE. YA. TA. ( T 3 LTHS)

(Letra a mão)

Bombom neste dia eu não poderia deixar de te demonstrar o quanto eu ainda me importo com você!

Pois até hoje o meu sentimento não mudou! É ótimo saber que posso ler e escutar as coisas que escreve! É díficil para mim não poder te ver! Mas me vem a memória que poderei te ver em alguns meses e isso me traz muita alegria!

Com amor, daquele que te ama e continuará te amando sempre

Seiya

Darien ao ler o bilhete se enfureceu e picou em pedaçinhos, e Serena então se enfureceu

Serena: DARIEN CHIBA! POR QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Darien: VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO INTERESSADA, NÉ?

Serena: EU NEM SEI QUEM ME MANDOU!

Andrew: " A coisa está ficando séria é melhor eu sair daqui!" ( E ele volta para a cozinha)

Darien: MAS ESTÁ TODA EXALTADINHA!

Serena: VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU PICANDO O MEU BILHETE!

Darien: QUER SABER QUEM ERA? QUER?

Serena: CLARO!

Darien: UM TAIS DE SE. YA. TA!

Serena: Ah... Eles...

Darien: E QUEM É ESSE TAL DE SEIYA?

Serena: Um e... Como você sabe que SE. Significa Seiya?

Darien: EU TENHO OS MEUS MEIOS! ( Serena fica com cara de quem não entendeu) Tinha uma nota especial escrita a mão onde ele se identificava...

Serena: Ah...

Darien: Então... Quem é ele?

Serena: Ele é... Bem... Ele é só um amigo assim como os irmãos dele.

Darien: " Então por que ele começou a carta te chamando de bombom se vocês são só amigos? E por quê encerrar o bilhete com - Com amor, daquele que te ama e continuará te amando sempre - Eu não nasci ontem!"

Darien estava com uma cara emburrada, e Serena percebeu! Pedindo internamente para que Seiya não tivesse colocado o sobrenome dele ou comentado alguma daquelas coisas que ele dizia que ela não entendia muito bem

Serena: Ei! Darien olha para mim!

Darien: FALA!

Serena: Você está bravo comigo? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? (ela olha nos olhos dele com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho quando pede alguma coisa, ele dá um risinho)

Darien: Não, Não nunca! Eu não poderia nunca realmente ficar bravo com você!

Serena: (Voz doce) Você estava com uma cara!

Darien: Não se preocupe... Eu sou um babaca de vezes em quando... Acho que você sempre teve razão...

Serena: Não, eu não tinha! Você é muito doce, prestativo, carinhoso, e é bem detalhista no bom sentido! (Darien com cara de espanto)

Darien: Você acha isso mesmo?

Serena: Claro! ( Darien abre um sorriso) Bem... quem mais me daria meus bombons favoritos, e para completar minhas flores preferidas? Eu amo rosas vermelhas! Obrigada por lembrar de mim Darien! (Ela pula en Darien e dá um beijo no rosto dele e ele fica vermelho)

Darien: Eu nunca poderia te esquecer! Você é muito especial para mim Serena...

Serena: Você me chamou de... Serena?

Darien: (Fica vermelho, e nervoso) É... E... Eu? É... Bem... Eu nem tinha percebido! (Fica constrangido, mas logo fecha o cenho) Por que? Não posso?

Serena sorri

Serena: Claro que pode! Eu sempre te pedi para me chamar assim... Mas é estranho você me chamar pelo meu nome... (Ela coloca o braço direito para traz, coça a cabeça e fica sorrindo) Bem, é só estranho, não que seje uma coisa ruim...

Darien: Então não reclame (Da um abraço nela, e ela se assusta, mas logo abre um sorriso e retribue o abraço)

Serena: Eu vou ter que retribuir o presente logo né?

Darien: Como assim?

Serena: O seu aniversário está chegando!

Eles já estão separados

Darien: Você nem sabe quando é!

Serena: Sei sim!

Darien: Então quando é? (com tom de deboche)

Serena: Simples... 3 de agosto.

Darien se assusta

Darien: Como você sabe?

Serena: Eu tenho meus contatos... ( e da um sorriso)

Darien: É mesmo?

Serena: Eu já sei disso tem anos!

Darien: Mas como?

Serena: Eu tenho meus segredos, Darien... Seu aniversário será no dia da volta as aulas! Espero que no semestre que vem eu possa te ver mais! Você estagiou muito esse semestre eu quase não pude te ver! ( Serena abraça Darien) Eu queria poder te ver todos os dias Darien! Você não precisa se esforçar tanto! Todos sabem que você é bom!

Darien: Pode deixar! Esse semestre eu passarei mais tempo com você!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí gostaram? Espero que sim espero os comentários

Para não ficar uma coisa chata! quando ela vai publicar outro capítulo? Mesmo eu já tendo 2 capítulos escritos essa semana eu vou colocar 1 por semana toda quinta-feira da história que eu estiver mais inspirada ou simplesmente das três que eu estou escrevendo.

Pode estar repetido! mas é verdade estou com dois capítulos prontos! E terminando o terceiro pelo menos deste...

Até quinta!!!

Obrigada por lerem a minha fic

Bye bye...


	5. Volta as aulas e surpresas de aniversári

**A mudança após o vestibular**

**Capítulo 5 - Volta ás aulas e as grandes surpresas de aniversário**

Serena: Que bom... Hoje nós voltamos para a universidade!!!

Andrew: Não sei o que você vê de bom nisso? As férias foram tão curtas!

Darien: Curtas? Nós ficamos três semanas sem aulas!

Serena: Isso mesmo Darien! Nós ficamos muito tempo parados!

Andrew: Ninguém merece vocês dois!

Darien: Come logo! Se não nós vamos nos atrazar e eu não quero me atrazar para o primeiro dia de aula!

Andrew sai correndo para a cozinha para tomar o café da manhã, e Serena se aproxima de Darien

Serena: E aí?! Gostou do meu presente? ( Darien dá um sorriso, se abaixa e sussura junto a orelha dela)

Darien: Eu amei! (Serena dá um sorriso)

Serena: Que bom! Espero que você se divirta!

Darien: Só falta saber quem eu vou levar! (Darien olha de lado para Serena, ela fecha o cenho, mas logo abre um sorriso)

Serena: Quem quer que seja vai se divertir muito! (Darien se espanta) Qualquer um se divertiria junto contigo! (Darien da um sorriso)

... NA UNIVERSIDADE...

Um grupo de amigos do Darien: Parabéns meu amigo!

Darien: Obrigado pessoal!

Jedeite: E aí cara o que pretende fazer hoje?

Zoisite: Algum programa especial?

Kunzite: Algum encontro?

Nephrite: Alguma garota em vista?

Darien olha para o lado e vê Serena falando com algumas colegas e da um sorriso.

Darien: Sim tem uma garota em especial...

Um senhor: Bom dia senhor Chiba!

Darien: Bom dia, professor Osmar!

Alguém vem por traz

Osmar: Como vão as coisas? Estudando muito?

Darien dá um leve sorriso

Darien: Um pouco... ( Sem graça por quase todos do andar estar olhando para ele)

Osmar: Que bom eu não poderia pensar em outra coisa se não isso de vo...

Serena: Bom dia professor!

Osmar se vira para Serena

Osmar: Bom dia senhorita Tsukino! Como vão as coisas, ansiosa?

Serena: Como sempre! Só estou um pouco mais feliz por hoje ser o aniversario de um amigo meu!

Osmar: Que bom! Parabéns para ele então! se ele tiver a metade de sua capacidade ele deve ter um futuro brilhante!

Serena: Bem... (Sem graça e com as mãos na cabeça) Eu que queria ter a metade da capacidade dele!

Osmar:(Espantado) Ele é tão bom assim?

Serena: O senhor que pode dizer... Chiba-san não foi seu aluno?

Osmar se espanta

Osmar: É seu aniversario senhor Chiba? Por que não me falou? Meus parabéns então! E me desculpe que eu já vou me atrazar! ( Olha para uns papeis) Sala 19...

Serena: Me espere eu também tenho aula lá! Eu não sabia que o senhor era o nosso professor!

Darien: Ih... Eu também tenho aula com o senhor! ( Serena olha para Darien espantada) Uma longa história Odango... Uma longa história...

Então ambos vão em direção a sala de aula...

Osmar: Ai! Esqueci uma coisa vão indo dentro de uns 10 minutos eu estarei na sala, se comportem... " Como se eu precisasse pedir... Esses dois são uns gênios comportados!"

Nota: Eu sei... eu sei... Serena comportada, e elogiada mentalmente por um professor... Mas... Gente ... Nessa fic Sere é inteligente! E ponto! Se é que vocs pensam nisso

Serena e Darien seguem para a sala deles

Serena: E aí por que você está nessa turma?

Darien: Eu ainda não fiz ela! Comecei a estagiar cedo e não fiz algumas matérias.

Serena: Que bom!

Darien: Hum?

Serena: Bem é que... Pelo menos nos veremos um pouco mais... Essa matéria tem...(Pensa...) 8 tempos de aula... Não é? (Não sei se existe matéria com 8 tempos, mas eu tenho de 6 então em Medicina pode ser que tenha)

Darien: É... É verdade!

Então os dois entram na sala, Serena se senta na frente e coloca suas coisas em uma outra carteira, mas Darien continua parado na porta olhando diretamente uma pessoa em particular que ele julgava já ter se livrado dele por esta pessoa ter ido estudar muito longe dali. Serena percebendo o estado de Darien começa a chama-lo.

Serena: Darien... Darien... Darien! ( Ele olha para ela) Você está bem?- Fala com um ar de preocupação- ( ele torna a olhar para a pessoa anterior e Serena olha na mesma direção, e ve um homem de cobelos prateados olhando fixamente em direção a Darien.

Homem de cabelos prateados: Como vai carissímo?

Darien: Estava muito bem antes de você aparecer!

HCP: Isso é maneira de tratar os amigos? (Todos da sala estavam espantados com a atitude de Darien, ele nunca tinha agido assim antes)

Darien: Desde quando fomos amigos? (Com o cenho fechado)

HCP: Realmente! Nunca fomos amigos e nunca seremos!

Darien: O que você está fazendo aqui?

HCP: Depois de tanto tempo é assim que você fala com o seu irmão? ( Todos se espantam)

Serena: "Darien não era filho único?"- pensava Serena

Darien: Será que não consegue entender uma única pergunta? O que você está fazendo aquí? (Ainda mais alteirado, e o outro ainda imparcial)

HCP: Eu resolvi sair de lá! Não me enterecei por aquela faculdade( se levanta e se dirige para Darien, ficando ao seu lado, e cochicha) E senti falta de infernizar a sua vida!! Nunca vou te perdoar pelo que você fez!

Serena: " Eu conheço esse homem de algum lugar! Mas de onde?- Pensava

Darien: E você veio até aqui só por isso? ( agora com um ar frio, mas por dentro querendo estrangular seu "irmão")

HCP: Essa faculdade é muito boa! E... ( Olha ao redor)" Que garotas bonitas!" -pensa ele. Tem outros atrativos( Seu olhar para em Serena que estava com um olhar pensativo) "Que mulher linda... Eu acho que conheço ela, mas de onde?" Ele volta a pensar...

Darien percebendo o olhar dele para Serena perde um pouco da paciência

Darien: O que você quer? Já não tirou o que queria de mim antes, não ouse tentar fazer o mesmo agora!

HCP: É importante assim para você, irmãozinho? "Se é assim... vou me empenhar para tirar ..." pensava quando foi interrompido por uma voz por ele já a muito conhecida

Serena: Demando!!! É Você mesmo?

Demando assentiu não acreditando

Demando: "Não pode ser ela!"- pensava ele

Serena então pula nos braços de Demando deixando Darien com cara de quem comeu e não gostou

Serena: Quanto tempo Demando! Sentia muito a sua falta!

Demando: Eu também senti sua falta princezinha... ( Tira ela de seu colo) Bem acho que já não posso te chamar mais assim! Você cresceu bastante! Minha princesa ( E faz uma reverencia)

Serena: (Envergonhada) Pare com isso Demando!

Demando: Só quando você aceitar se casar comigo! (Todos da sala se espantam, porém o mais espantado era Darien, que já se preparava para socar Demando)

Sererna: Pare com isso! Todos vão pensar que você está falando a verdade! E nós somos apenas amigos!

Demando: (Sussurra) Por enquanto... "Principalmente se o que eu penso for verdade! Será que Darien..."- pensa

Darien puxa Serena pelo braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido

Darien: Fique longe dele...

Serena: (Também sussurrando) Por que?

Darien:(Sussurando) Só evite falar com ele por favor! Eu te peço! Me faça esse favor!

Demando: O que vocês estão falando?

Serena: Nada de mais! Anda Darien! Sente-se aqui! Eu guardei um lugar!

Darien se senta onde estavam algumas coisas de Serena se vira para Serena e dá um sorriso o que a faz retribuir o sorriso, mas fez com que Demando se enfurecesse e jogasse um garoto junto de suas coisas para fora de sua carteira que era do outro lado de Serena. Serena por sua vez se espanta nunca tinha visto ele agir deste jeito antes, quando ela iria dizer algo o professor chega então todos ficam quietos.

...DEPOIS DAS AULAS...

Serena estava em uma lanchonete perto da universidade conversando com Demando, a final eles não se viam a anos

Serena: Que legal! Minha amiga Ami está estudando lá!

Demando: Sério? Que bom!

Serena: Mas por que você não ficou por lá? O ensino lá é ótimo!

Demando: Sim... É verdade! Mas eu preciso acertar alguns assuntos que eu deixei pendente!

Serena: Ah... (Abre um sorriso) Que bom que você veio parar aqui! Que conhecidencia que você veio estudar logo aqui!

Demando: Eh..." Eu não poderia ir para outra, aquele garoto ainda vai me pagar caro! Vai me pagar por tudo o que ele fez comigo!"

Do outro lado da rua o casal era observado por Darien que se aproximou deles sem ser percebido

Serena: (Serena rindo) Não acredito que você se lembra disso! Eu era uma peste nessa época!

Demando: Não acredito nisso! Você nunca foi uma peste! Sempre foi uma princesa! E nada vai mudar isso! Serena na sala de aula eu falava sério quando eu disse que eu queria que você se casa...

Darien: Boa tarde!

Serena abre um sorriso, se levanta e se joga nele.

Serena: Boa tarde, Darien!

Darien dá um sorriso para Serena e depois se vira para Demando

Darien: Podemos conversar?

Demando: É só você se sentar! E claro do lado oposto ao de Serena!

Darien: Quero conversar a sós com você! (Se vira para Serena que já não está sobre ele) Você poderia...

Serena: Já vi que não sou bem vinda por aqui!

Darien: Não é isso! É que é um assunto entre homens e...

Serena: Tá não precisa se explicar! Eu vou lá dentro pegar um refrigerante e vou pegar um ônibus para ir para casa já que ninguém me quer por aqui!

Darien segura o braço de Serena com certa leveza, porém ao mesmo tempo firme para não machuca-la e para não a deixar-la ir

Darien: Você sabe que não é assim... Espere um pouco lá dentro, que depois eu falo com você. Eu abroveito e te levo para nossa casa! (Ele dá um sorrizinho em quanto Demando se espanta com o "nossa casa" dito por Darien) Ok?

Serena: (Contrariada) Está bem... Fazer o que? Não resisto aos seus olhos azuis(Darien abre um sorriso) "Meu Deus como eu pude dizer isso em voz alta?"-pensa.

Serena entra na lanchonete deixando para traz um sorridente Darien, que já estava sentado no mesmo lugar onde a poucos ele estava, e um furioso Demando que apesar de demonstrar friesa seus olhos demonstravam ao mesmo tempo raiva, rancor, ódio, e outras coisas que não estavam neles agora a pouco.

Demando: O que queria dizer de tão importante, para pedir que Serena se retirasse?

Darien:(já sem o sorriso) Se afaste dela!

Demando: Só por que você quer!

Darien: Eu estou avisando que não vou deixar que aconteça com ela o mesmo que aconteceu com esmeralda!

Demando: Nunca vai acontecer o mesmo! Primeiro eu conheçi ela antes de você!

Darien: Duvido!

Demando: Ela tinha 15 anos quando conheci ela e...

Darien: Ela tinha 14 quando a conheci!

Demando: Isso não importa!!! Ela confia em mim!

Darien: Em mim também!

Demando: O que me importa?!!! Ela não é NADA sua! Apesar de você querer muito... ela não é nada sua...

Darien: Não sei do que você está falando... (Com um rubor na face)

Demando: Depois de ter perdido Esmeralda pra mim o grande Chiba nunca mais pode confessar sentimentos por ninguém... que pena...(Tom zombador)

Darien: Eu não sou assim!

Demando: Ele tenta negar!

Darien: Por quê não é verdade!

Demando: Vou fingir que acredito!

Darien: Acredite pois é a verdade!!!

Demando: Então prove! Dá para peceber que você gosta da Serena...

Darien: Ela é uma amiga...

Demando: Não esse tipo de gostar, gosta de outra forma! "isso será divertido" Que tal você convida-la para sair?

Darien: Você ficou MALUCO!!!?

Demando: Se você não fizer eu farei!

Darien: Não se atreva!

Demando: VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! e se você não quiser ela eu quero! Pois eu sim vou lutar por ela!

Darien: Isso tudo por mim?

Demando: Eu sempre gostei dela! Antes via ela como uma... irmãzinha... Mas agora... Uau! Dá pro gasto!

Darien: Ela não é um pedaço de carne, ou se chama Esmeralda!

Demando: Se você não vai eu vou!

Darien: Pare onde você está! Eu não vou permitir que você chegue perto dela!

Demando: Você e que exercito?

Darien: Não me subestime eu posso ser cruel!

...MINUTOS DEPOIS DENTRO DA LANCHONETE...

Serena já estava cansada de esperar. Garotos com umas cantadas fajuntas seu 2 refrigerante e o assunto de "homens" não acabava

Serena:" O que será que eles tanto conversam?"

Darien: Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos...

Serena: Que conversa mais demorada! Já podemos ir?( Ela se levanta, começa a andar, mas é segurada pelo braço por Darien) O que aconteceu?

Darien: O que vai fazer agora?

Serena: Que pergunta! Se você deixar... ir para casa!

Darien: Vo... Voc... Você tem al...algo de es... especial mar..marcado para hoje? "Por que eu gaguejei?"

Serena: Nã... Não?

Darien engole seco

Darien: Você po... poderia... Digo gostaria de ir... Bem... Você quer ir... no cinema...(Engole seco) comigo?

Serena: (Olha espantada para ele sem entender nada) Cla...Claro! "Acho que gagueira é contagiosa!" Afinal temos que comemorar seu aniversario! Quem mais vai?

Darien: (Constrangido) Bem...(Olha para todos os lados) Só você e eu...(Serena que engole seco agora e fica um tempo sem dizer nada)

Serena: Então... vamos! Que horas é o filme?

...FIM DO CAPÍTULO...

E aí gostaram por favor comentem!!!!!

Até quinta que vem!!!!!!!


	6. Uma festa surpresa e presentes

**A mudança após o vestibular**

**Capítulo 6- Uma festa surpresa e presentes**

**Local Corredor do andar do apartamento do Darien**

Hahahahahaha...

Serena: Darien eu não acredito que nós vimos 2 filmes seguidos e em uma segunda-feira!

**Darien: **Mas admita! Foi divertido!

Hahahahaha

**Serena: **Está bem! Eu admito não me divertia assim desde... Bem desde que eu começei a estudar aqui!

**Darien:** É fazia muito tempo... ( Fica com uma cara triste)

**Serena: **Ei! Darien!!

**Darien: **Sim?

**Serena: **Eu disse algo de errado? Você ficou triste comigo?

**Darien: **Não! Claro que não! Você me fez divertiu muito, como em muito tempo eu não me divertia. Só você para me fazer sentir tão bem assim!

Serena abre um sorriso

**Serena: **Que bom! Então que tal marcarmos outro encontro... (Fica vermelha) Digo.. Quero dizer... Uma outra sessão de cinema!

**Darien:** Não tem problema que tal... na sexta-feira?( Abre um outro sorriso)

**Serena: **Seria ótimo!!! (Darien abre um sorriso com a exitação de Serena)

**Darien: **(Sussurra) Eu adoraria ver isso como um encontro...

**Serena: **Você disse algo?

**Darien: **Nã... Não! Que tal nós entrarmos logo? Amanhã será um longo dia!

**Serena: **É mesmo, vamos!

**Darien abre a porta e está tudo escuro**

**Darien: **"Que estranho!"- **pensa **

**Darien acende as luzes**

**Muitas Pessoas: **Surpresa!!!

**Darien: **Ma... Mas...

**Jedeite: **Parabéns meu amigo! (Abraça o Darien que está ainda em choque assim como Serena) Por onde você andou? Festejando com alguma gatinha?

**Darien:** Eu estava no cinema...

**Zoisite: **Aeh... Estava com uma cachorra!!! (Serena fica com uma cara Super vermelha)

**Darien: **Nã...Não é isso (Ele percebeu a cara de Serena)

**Kunzite: **Tem certeza?

**Darien: **Eu estava com a Serena, não é nada disso que vocês estavam pensando! (Todos se viram para Serena que estava ainda mais vermelha)

**Serena: **Oi!

**Nephrite: **"É ele estava com uma gatinha mesmo, como disse o Jedeite!"

**Andrew:** Serena! Por onde você andava?

**Serena: **Eu estava no cinema com o Darien. (Com a cabeça baixa) Tem algum problema? (Com aqueles olhos de cachorro que pede algo)

**Andrew: **Claro que não! "Eu acho" É bom saber que vocês estão se dando bem! ( Serena e Darien se olham, Serena fica vermelha e olha para baixo e Darien dá um sorriso e se aproxima de Serena)

**Saori: **Oi Dar... Aqui está o seu presente! Espero que goste!( Ela pisca o olho direito)

**Serena percebe e fecha o cenho, Darien percebe a reação de Serena e coloca a mão direita sobre os ombros dela fazendo ela ficar vermelha, e olhar para ele e ele retribuí o olhar com um sorriso**

**Darien: **Muito obrigado Saori!

**Andrew: **Saori, você deveria ter colocado esse presente junto com os outros! Isso não vale! Eu fiz tudo direitinho tive até que esconder a surpresa da Serena para você querer estragar tudo?

**Saori: **Desculpe And.. Eu queria entregar pessoalmente! Me desculpe?

**Andrew: **Cla... Claro! "Como alguém pode dizer não para você?"

**Saori:** Então tchaozinho! (Olha para Darien) Tchau Greek God!( E manda um beijo pelo ar, Serena fecha o cenho, e depois ela se vira para Andrew)

**Serena: **Onii-chan! Como você pode esconder essa festa de mim? "E ainda convidar essazinha?"

**Andrew: **Desculpe Sere... Eu só não queria que você contasse a ele!

**Serena **(Exaltada) E você acha que eu sou linguaruda? ( Darien aperta um pouco os ombros de Serena ela olha para ele e ele nega com a cabeça)

**Andrew: **Não é isso que eu queria dizer! Ma... Mas... Me desculpa Serena!?

**Serena: **(Suspira fundo) OK!

**Andrew: **(Espantado) OK? "Ela não é de se dar por vencida o que aconteceu?"

**Serena:** Eu já disse que está tudo bem!!!

**Darien: **A final como você conseguiu se lembrar do meu aniversário?

**Andrew: **Como eu poderia esquecer com a Serena me lembrando todos os dias! (Darien dá um sorriso, e Serena volta a ficar vermelha) Mas Vamos parar com esse assunto! Vem aqui Darien vou te mostrar quantos presentes você ganhou!

**Andrew puxa Darien para o seu quarto e mostra uma cama cheia de presentes. Um presente chama a atenção de Darien, Um papel dourado envolvendo o presente e uma grande carta com os dizeres " Para Darien de Demando" Darien pega o presente e abre, retirando o papel e mostrando ser um porta retrato, Darien vira o porta retrato e é revelado uma foto do Darien mais novo, juntamente com uma jovem muito bonita e Demando tão jovem quanto Darien. Darien abre a carta e começa a ler...**

_**Caríssimo "irmãozinho" é com grande desprazer que te dou este presente, é horrível saber que você está bem, em quanto Esmeralda não está mais! Você sempre se interferiu no meu caminho, e eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça nunca mais! Espero que você tenha se divertido com minha princesa hoje! Pois isso nunca mais vai acontecer! Ela vai ser minha! Assim como Esmeralda viu ela também verá o quanto desprezivel você é! Eu vou tirar ela de perto de você! Não acreditei quando descobri que ela morava no mesmo apartamento que você, mas isso não vai durar muito tempo! Ken sabe que sua princesinha está morando com dois homens em um apartamento? Se não sabe vai saber! Eu vou fazer de tudo para tira-la de perto de você, vou livra-la de sua presença! Essa foto é para eu fazer você lembrar o quanto você já foi feliz, e que eu! Eu! Eu tirei ela de você e vou fazer de tido para que você não volte a ser feliz, pois desde que você apareceu em minha vida você tornou-a miseravel! Aproveite seus ultimos momentos com Serena, pois logo isso vai acabar!**_

_**Com todo o ódio presente em meu coração, seu irmão Demando **_

**Ao ler a carta, Darien ficou com uma expressão séria na face e espremeu a carta com raiva com a mão direita. Ao ver isso os amigos de Darien se afastaram com medo da expressão no rosto dele, porém Serena foi a única que ao contrario se aproximou, com uma cara de preocupação.**

**Serena: **Darien... Você está bem? ( Darien Vira o rosto para Serena se aproxima dela e a abraça) Da... Darien você está...

**Darien:** Shiiiiiiiiii. Por favor só me abraça!

**Os amigos de Darien:** " O que aconteceu?"

**Darien: **Só me prometa que sempre vai ficar ao meu lado! Me prometa que nunca vai me deixar!

**Serena: **Eu... Eu prometo.

**Darien: **Que bom... Eu confio em você!

**Serena: **Da.. Darien... Eu nunca faria nada para trair a sua confiança!

**Nephrite: **"O que será que tinha nessa..."

**Jedeite: **"carta para..."

**Kunzite**: "fazer o Darien..."

**Zoisite: **" agir desta..."

**Andrew: **"maneira?"

**...HORAS DEPOIS...**

**Darien está no seu quarto vendo os presentes que ganhou, muitas blusas, tinham uns 3 livros, uma carteira, uma agenda, uma bermuda que ficou pequena nele e o presente que Saori deu para ele que ainda estava embrulhado.**

**Darien: **"O que será que essa maluca me deu?"

**Darien desembrulha o presente e encontra uma caixa**

**Darien: **"Será que ela não pode ser igual aos outros?"

**Darien abre a caixa olha o que tem dentro, mas fecha rapidamente a caixa com um rubor na face.**

**Darien: **"Meu Deus como ela pode fazer isso!"

**Darien se levanta e vai para a cozinha beber um pouco de água, e sem perceber leva o presente junto dele. Chegando na cozinha ele vê Serena tomando suco e ela ao vê-lo oferece um copo para ele.**

**Serena: **Não conseguiu dormir também? (Darien da um sorriso)

**Darien:** Algo do tipo! Mas eu também fui ver os meus presentes!

**Serena: **Pude ver! Quem te deu esse presente?

**Darien: **Ah! "Por que eu trouxe isso?" Foi a Saori! (Serena fecha o cenho) Não precisa ficar com essa cara!

**Serena:**(Olha para o lado e cruza os braços) Não sei do que você está falando! (Darien da um sorriso)

**Darien: **Se você quiser pode ficar para você! (Ele joga a caixa e ela pega)

**Serena: **Eu não posso ficar com isso! "Até parece que eu iria ficar com algo que aquela garota te deu!" Ela te deu não para mim! "Graças a Deus!"

**Darien: **Pode ficar! Combina mais com você do que comigo! Eu não sou dessa praia! E além do mais... Rosa não combina com os meus lindos olhos azuis!

**Serena: **Rosa? O que tem...( Ela abre a caixa e se espanta, e fica vermelha) Ela te de deu isso?

**Darien: **É né! Fazer o que?

**Serena: **Eu que pensei que ela gostava de você! Hahahahaha Ela deve pensar que você gosta de outras coisas! hahahahahaha Pensando bem... (Darien se aproxima)

**Darien: **Nem duvide por um instante!

**Serena: **Bem desde que eu cheguei aqui nunca te vi com ninguém...

**Darien: **Isso não quer dizer nada!

**Serena: **Não sei não! (Darien se aproxima ainda mais)

**Darien: **Você acredita mesmo nisso?(Quase tocando nos labios dela)

**Serena: **Eu a...(Olha nos olhos dela) Talvez? ( Darien dá um sorriso e se afasta dela)

**Darien: **De qualquer jeito eu não gosto dessa cor em mim! Ela combina com você! (Pisca um olho, e Serena fica vermelha)

**Serena olha para a caixa e encontra um bilhete, o pega, abre e começa a ler em voz alta.**

**Serena: -**_**Querido Darien, espero que goste do meu presente! Espero também poder ser a mulher a estrea-la. Queria poder fazer você tira-los com suas proprias mãos. Com todo amor do mundo Saori**_**.- **Que descarada!

**Darien: **Que Horror!

**Serena: **Vai aceitar o presente e ver como fica nela?

**Darien: **Nem um pouquinho! E além do mais eu te dei! "Queria poder te ver com ele e eU poder tirar ele com minhas mãos!"

**Serena: **Eu nã vou poder ficar! Você tem que dar para alguém que você quisesse fazer o que foi pedido nesse bilhete!

**Darien: **"Mas é isso que eu estou querendo fazer!" Eu quero que você fico com ele... eles... com o conjunto! Você sempre ficou linda de rosa e aposto que realmente ficaria linda no "conjunto". (Serena fica corada)

**Serena: **Está bem... Obrigada!

**Darien: **"Será que ela realmente vai usar!"

**Serena: **Mais que mulher estranha! Te dar um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã.

**Darien: **Eh... "Quando ela vai usa-los?"

**Serena: **DARIEN! Você está me escutando?

**Darien: **Hemmmmmmmm...?

**Serena: **Você não estava me escutando?(Faz um bico)

**Darien: **Não fica assim! Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você não sabe!(Ele abraça ela)

**Serena: **Gosta? "Responde que sim, responde que sim, responde que sim!!!"

**Darien: **Gosto mais do que você pode imaginar! (Aperta ela em seus braços) "Eu sem me dar conta me apaixonei por você!"

**Serena: **Eu também gosto muito de você! "Eu me apaixonei por você desde o dia em que eu te conheci!" (Darien da um sorriso)

**Darien: **Que bom saber!!!

**...NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE...**

**TrimmmmmmmmmTrimmmmmmmmm**

**Andrew atende o telefone**

**Andrew: Alô?... Rita?... O que aconteceu?... VOCÊ QUER O QUE?...**

**...FIM DO CAPÍULO...**

**E aí Gostaram? Espero que sim! Comentem!**

**O que será que Rita quer??? Mistério...**

**Terminado em quarta-feira, 5 de março de 2008 as 02:23 AM**

**Até quinta que vem!**


	7. Vôo, mal entendidos e confições

**A mudança após o vestibular**

**Capítulo 7- Vôo, mal entendidos e confições.**

**...**

**Local interior do apartamento do Darien**

**Serena e Darien: **VOCÊ O QUÊ?!

**Andrew: **Rita me ligou e ela disse que precisa de mim e sexta-feira eu irei para onde ela esta. E PONTO!

**Serena: **Mas as aulas começaram ontem...

**Darien:** Você é um irresponsavel!

**Andrew:** Ela estava chorando!! Vocês tem que entender o meu lado! Darien imagina se... Sei lá... Se a mulher que você ama te ligasse no meio da noite chorando e falasse para você ir até onde ela está urgentemente! O que voce faria?

_**Darien:" Quem poderia estar ligando numa hora dessas?- Alô?... Serena?... O QUE ACONTECEU?... Sere, não chora!... Eu vou pegar o primero vôo..."**_

**Serena: **Ei! Darien!!

**Darien: **Sim?

**Serena: **Você estava... não sei no mundo da lua!

**Darien: **Não... Não era isso! Andrew!!

**Andrew:** Sim... Amigo?

**Darien:** O que você ainda faz aquí?

**Andrew e Serena:** Que?!

**Darien:** Por que você não pegou o primeiro avião, para poder encontra-la?

**Andrew:** Hummmmm?

**Darien**: Se fosse a pessoa que eu amo que fisesse isso eu já teria ido a muito tempo!

**Serena e Andrew ficam pasmos**

**Serena e Andrew: **" Pessoa que ama?"

**Serena: **"Ele ama outra... Ele ama outra . Provavelmente essa tal Saori!"

Andrew: Mas como vocês disseram as aulas começaram ontem...

**Darien: **E a mulher que você ama sofrendo... Longe de você!! Vai logo aproveita que os professores não daram nenhuma prova mesmo!

**Serena: **"Ele defende essa ideia tão fervorosamente... Ele deve amar muito ela mesmo!"

**Andrew: **Obrigado, meu amigo! Eu vou pegar o primeiro vôo! "Quem quer que seja essa mulher que te fez mudar, eu tenho que agradece-la."

**Darien: **É assim que se fala!!

**Logo Andrew estava para sair do apartamento, já com as malas nas mãos**

**Darien: **Vá com Deus amigo! Mande lembranças minhas para Rita!

**Serena: **Até logo Onii-san - depois abraçou ele muito forte

**Andrew: **Eu não ficarei por lá muito tempo, dentro do que... Uma semana estarei de volta!

**Serena: Tanto tempo?**

**Andrew: **O mundo é pequeno, mas nem tanto! O Japão é do outro lado do mundo Sere! Tchau para os dois!

**Ele já iria fechar a porta para ir- Ele não queria que seus amigos o acompanhassem ao aeroporto- **

**Andrew: **Darien Cuida bem da Serena! Agora você é o responsavel por ela! Vocês vão morar sozinhos por uma semana.

**Darien: **"Sozinhos? Por uma semana? Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes! Eu e Serena sozinhos no meu apartamento? Durante uma semana inteira? Meu Deus isso é muito ruim! Quero dizer... Muito bom... Serena... Serena? Cadê ela? Onde está o Andrew? Ele já foi?"

**Serena sai do quarto com uma nova roupa e com seus materiais para as aulas na faculdade**

**Serena: **Não vai se arruamar?!

**Darien: **"Ela parece zangada" Não se preoculpe Serena... Andrew vai voltar logo- Ele vai até ela para abraça-la, mas ela desvia.

**Serena: **Parece que o senhor vai demorar... então eu vou logo não quero chegar atrazada!- Abriu a porta e se foi

**Darien: **"O que aconteceu? Fiz algo de errado? Será que foi por que eu encorajei o Andrew e por que eu comprei passagens de primeira classe para ele? Ou será... Será que foi por que ela se deu conta que ficaremos a sós...( Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dele) Eu pensei... pensei... Pensei que ela gostasse de mim... Ontem ela disse que gostava de mim, e hoje..."

...Em outro lugar...

**Serena:** " Eu sou uma estupida!! Estupida! Como pude ter esperança? Ele é um homem sofisticado... Importante, com uma ligação ele conseguiu uma passagem para o Andrew, para o japão... De primeira classe e... E no primeiro vôo!( Começa a chorar) Quem sou eu? Eu sou uma pobre coitada que por milagre conseguiu passar no vestibular, e que teve seu desejo realizado podendo ver pelos últimos 6 meses o homem que ama, mas nada mas que isso! Como eu pude ter esperanças? Ele disse que gostava de mim e não que me amava! Só de pensar que vou viver os próximos 7 dias só com ele no apartamento... Mas mas..."

**Homem: **SERENA!

Serena olha para cima e reconhece a pessoa que lhe chamava

**Serena: **Demando?

**Demando: **Você está bem?

Serena se levanta dá um abraço nele e começa a chorar fortemente!

**Demando: **Shiiii. Pode chorar... Eu estou aquí para você... para você..." Se foi culpa daquele miseravel eu o mato!"

...NA FACULDADE...

**Darien:** Como que ainda não chegou? Ela saiu antes de mim!!

**Kunzite:** Como é que eu vou saber eu não sou babá dela!

**Darien**: Eu não estou de brincadeira! Pode ter acontecido algo com ela!

**Zoisite:** Vamos Darien... A aula já vai começar!

**Nephrite:** Aproveita que seu irmãozinho ainda não chegou também, e ...

**Darien: **O que?

**Nephrite:** Ele ainda não chegou.

**Darien:** Estou indo, não vou assistir as aulas hoje, e tão pouco meu irmão ou Serena! - E saiu correndo- " Se esse babaca fizer ago com ela... Se ele realmente quiser me tirar ela também... Dessa vez eu não vouy permitir!! Serena aguenta...!"

Ao sair do prédio...

**Saori: **Darien!

**Darien:** Ah! Oi Saori! Eh... Tchau! - E se vira para ir

**Saori:** Espera! Eu preciso falar com você!

**Andrew: **Eu estou com pressa!

**Saori:** É conversa rapida!

**Darien:** "Melhor que seja!" Fale!

**Saori:** Gostou do meu presente?

**Darien:** " É só isso?" Gostei e agora que você já...- Ela dá um sorriso se aproxima e deá um beijo em Darien- " O que? Que dia..."

**Serena: **AHHH!!

Darien se vira e vê ela tapando a boca e depois sai correndo, quando ele faz menção de ir por onde ela foi Saori o segura pela mão.

**Saori**: Acho que temos algo para terminar! Essa fedelha pode esperar!

**Darien:** NÃO NÃO PODE!! ESSA FEDELHA QUE FALOU, É O MOTIVO PELO QUAL EU GOSTEI DO SEU PRESENTE! NÃO POR SUA CAUSA! EU QUERIA VER ELA NAQUELE CONJUNTO, NÂO VOCÊ! EU QUERIA VER NELE A MULHER QUE EU AMO!!- Com isso Saori largou a mão de Darien e o observou dobrar a esquina.

**Saori:** "Isso não vai ficar assim! Não vai ficar assim! Ninguém me recusa! Você vai ser meu! Um dia da caça otro do caçador!"

**Darien corria o mais rapido possível até que parou ao ver uma terrível cena. Serena estava abraçada a Demando chorando em seus braços. Por um momento ele abaixou a cabeça, mas logo levantou não iria deixar isso acontecer novamente. Então ele puxou serena pelos ombros e deu um soco em Demando que caiu no chão desarcodado**

**Serena: **Darien, por que...

**Darien: **Por que digo eu! Você tinha me prometido que não ficaria perto dele!

**Serena: **E o que te importa?

**Darien: **Você sabe que eu gosto de você!

**Serena: **Do jeito que falas, parece um namorado ciumento! Deverias fazer isso com Saori, não comigo! E eu que pensei que ela era uma maluca por te dar aquele...

**Darien: **Não aconteceu nada!

**Serena:** Eu não sou cega!!

**Darien:** EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!

**Serena:** MAS FOI O QUE PARECEU!

**Darien:** "Se acalme Darien, se acalme!" Foi ela que me beijou e você chegou antes que eu pudesse me apartar do beijo!

**Serena: **E você quer que eu acredite nisso?!

**Demando:** Não acredite provavelmente é uma mentira!- Ele acabara de chegar

**Darien: **É A VERDADE!

**Serena: **Você disse hoje de manhão que amava alguém!

**Darien: **Mas essa pessoa não é ela!!

**Serena: **"Não?" Não?

**Demando: **"Isso não é nada bom!" Não acredite nisso ele estava beijando outra!

**Serena: **"Sim é verdade..." - Abaixou a cabeça

**Darien: **Eu não a amo! Amo outra pessoa!

**Serena:** É verda... Isso não me interessa! Se isso é verdade você deveria se explicar para a pessoa que você ama e não para mim!

**Darien:** É ISSO QUE ESTOU TENTANDO FAZER!!

**Demando:** "Merda!!"

**Serena:** Você o que?

**Darien:** E...Eu...

**Demando:** "Graças! Desde aquela epoca ele não consegue dizer essas palavras para a pessoa que ama!"

**Serena:** Vo...Você?

Darien ia esistir, quando viu Demando se aproximar de Serena

**Darien:** Eu me apaixonei por você!

**Serena:** O... Que?

Darien olha para Demando que esvava petrificado com a declaração e depois volta a olhar para Serena que estava com um olhar confuso, mas com os olhos brilhando

**Darien:** Eu disse que te amo, simplesmente te amo!

Pufffffffffff

**Darien:** Serena!!

**...MAIS TARDE...**

**Serena acorda e está no sofá do apartamento, de repente Daien vem da cozinha com um copo de café na mão, e com um sorriso ao ve-la desperta**

**Darien:** Boa tarde, já acordou?

**Serena: **Si...sim.

**Darien: **Dormiu bem?

**Serena: **"Era um sonho? tinha que ser!" Sim, tive um sonho lindo!

**Darien: **Espero que tenhas sonhado comigo!

**Serena: **Humm?

**Darien: **Tem tão pouca memoria assim? Para mim foi tão difícil dizer o que eu sentia e você nem se lembra!

**Serena: **Foi verdade?

**Darien: **Foi! Mas você nem para dar uma resposta! Teve que desmaiar para poder não ter que me dar a resposta, né?

**Serena: **Que resposta?

**Darien: **Serena!

**Serena: **O que?

**Darien: **Eu disse o que eu sentia e você não vai dize...dizer nada?

**Serena: **Darien Chiba nervoso?

**Darien: **Sere...- Ele olha para o colo(Ele se sentou no sofá em frente a Serena)- "Ela não deve estar querendo responder..."

**Serena: **Darien?

**Darien levanta a olhar e leva um susto ao ver Serena em pé ao seu nível, logo ela toca seu rosto com uma mão o que enviou um arrepio a sua espinha**

**Darien: **Serena o que...?

**Serena: **Shiiiii...(Coloca o dedo indicador nos lábios dele) Eu também te amo! Não sei nem desde quando...

**Ele sorriu, tirou o dedo dela de sua boca e fez o que queria já a muito tempo, a segurou pela cintura e a beijou.**

**...FIM DO CAPÍULO...**

**Terminado em domingo, 13 de abril de 2008 as 22:52:28 **

**E aí Gostaram? Espero que sim! Comentem!**

**Não deu para atualizar antes desculpe só posso atualizar, escrever na verdade um dia por semana, mas no dia especifico adivinhem fiquei sem PC! Que lindo... Até a proxima que será a atualização de um novo inicio para sailor moon R. Bye... Me mandem sugestões! Não postei ontem pois o PC da UERJ estava sem internet. Gomem...**

_**Ps 1: Sei que vocês podem estar pensando, mas já? Sim já! Eu nunca disse que a história seria longa! Esperem... Mas eu não estou dizendo que já acabou! Tem muita coisa ainda por vir. Tem perguntas para serem respondidadas! Afinal o que aconteceu realmente entre demando e Darien para eles se tornarem inimigos? Eles são realmente irmãos? Mas eles nem se parecem! Cadê o Safiro? Ele também está na história? Por que a autora não faz logo a história e para de ficar incitando a nossa imaginação? Perguntem comentem! todas as respostas, a estas e as próximas, espero, perguntas nas próximas semanas.**_

**Ps 2:Pensei em colocar algo como " No próximo capítulo" Então o que acham? é só para criar uma expectativa. Então aí vai o título provisório do próximo capítulo...**

**... Paraíso e complicações: Aí vem Kenji Tsukino...**


End file.
